Secrets de sushi
by Ezrahp
Summary: Je parle à un rat... Je parle à un rat et dans les jours qui suivent Potter fait des sous-entendus bizarres, Sirius se fout de ma gueule, Pettigrow a peur de moi et Lupin se montre aussi agréable qu'un gobelin. Dites, j'ai raté un épisode ?


**Bonjour =D**

Bon, euh, je dirais bien bienvenue mais je suis pas sûre que cette histoire fasse des ravages, dans le doute, je le dis quand même : bienvenue (et en prime, un sourire de demeurée) sur cette fanfiction, qui est ma première fanfiction. Pour cette raison (et à l'attention des personnes qui auront le courage de venir lire ceci) je vous demanderai de ne pas hésiter à corriger/critiquer.

Petit disclaimer général : Évidemment, _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas. En revanche les monde/bouquins/persos appartiennent à **J.K Rowling**. MAIS, quelques personnages sont à moi. Dans les prochains chapitres j'en ferai une présentation brève pour ne pas trop vous paumer, pour l'instant vous n'avez qu'à lire.

Remerciements : à Lola que j'adorerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et a eu la bonté de corriger (ni elle ni moi ne garantissons toutefois l'absence totale de fautes), et à Tom qui est chiant mais qui a de bonnes idées.

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets de sushi<strong>

par Ezrahp

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

><p>Personne n'aime les rats. Je veux dire, les rongeurs ne sont pas grandement appréciés par les hommes. Ces bestioles bouffent tout ce qui traîne, sèment d'innombrables crottes minuscules sur leur passage, vous mordent si vous vous risquez à les approcher, ont un aspect des plus douteux et pour couronner le tout, leurs petits cris vous hérissent les poils des bras. En tout cas si cette répugnance pour les rats n'est pas une généralité, c'est un fait avéré me concernant. Je n'aime pas les rats et à mon humble avis personne ne devrait les aimer.<p>

Je déteste les quelques élèves qui préfèrent se ramener à l'école avec un rat plutôt qu'une chouette ou un crapaud. Un hibou c'est toujours utile, un crapaud ça pose pas de problème, tandis qu'un rat il faut non seulement l'entretenir mais en plus faire ça gratuitement et sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Un rongeur est ingrat. Ces sales bêtes ne sont pas affectives, restent indomptables, ne servent strictement à rien sinon vous embaumer l'atmosphère d'une chambre au doux parfum de merde et de paille, et puis elles sont laides. Non franchement, vous avez déjà vu un rat joli vous ? Une souris, un hamster, une hermine, je ne dis pas, mais un rat !

Maintenant vous devez certainement vous demander d'où me vient l'idée stupide de parler d'un tel sujet à trois heures du matin puisque je n'aime pas les rats, que tout le monde s'en fout et que demain j'ai cours de métamorphose à huit heures tapantes. La réponse à votre question est très simple : il y a un gros rat sur mon lit. Plus précisément sur mon oreiller. Et il me fixe de ses billes noires depuis presque dix minutes sans bouger l'ombre d'une moustache. Quant à moi je suis à quatre pattes sur mon matelas, figée. C'est que l'animal m'a surprise au moment où j'allais me glisser sous les draps après une petite virée nocturne aux toilettes.

Je hais les rats... Et je hais d'avantage celui-ci pour me combattre du regard de la sorte. Il est sur _mon_ territoire nom d'un calmar géant !

Peut-être devrais-je tenter quelque chose pour le faire déguerpir ? Lui faire peur ? Je ne dois pas faire trop de bruit au risque de réveiller mes camarades de dortoir. Si j'osais sortir Alice de son sommeil, elle me tuerait. Lily n'en parlons pas... Elle serait bien capable de me faire bouffer le rat ou inversement, le tout avant de retourner se coucher avec un soupir satisfait pour m'avoir fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Alors non, j'ai pas envie de faire parler de moi à cette heure-ci cependant je ne vais pas rester non plus pétrifiée comme ça toute la nuit à cause d'un stupide rongeur qui refuse de filer.

Un léger grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres et le rat au pelage brunâtre sursaute, sûrement effrayé de ma soudaine réactivité.

« Allez, file de là », je siffle en désespoir de cause et après avoir suffisamment tergiversé mentalement pour en aboutir à la conclusion que j'ai besoin de dormir et que ce n'est pas un rat bien en chair qui m'en empêchera.

Toutefois le rongeur se dresse brusquement sur ses pattes arrières et joint celles de devant sous son museau qui frétille. Il continue à me fixer et, la fatigue aidant, un petit sourire amusé perle sur ma bouche. Ben quoi ? Il est marrant cui-ci. Je sais pas à quel sorcier de Poudlard il peut bien appartenir, mais il est marrant. Et au moins il n'a pas encore laissé de déjections sur mon lit.

« Va retrouver ton maître », je chuchote bêtement ensuite.

Comme si un rat pouvait comprendre l'angl... Très bien, je n'ai rien dit. Le rat vient de secouer la tête de haut en bas puis de se déplacer sur le côté. Par Merlin ! Voilà qu'il me fait un signe ! Il désigne la porte de mon dortoir d'une de ses pattes potelées. La porte est fermée bien sûr, Lily prend toujours soin de bien la fermer à clé même si c'est contraire au règlement de peur d'avoir des visites impromptues de la part de Potter -Gryffondor lui aussi, sixième année lui aussi, pot de colle attitré de Lily, il la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde même si c'était pour se prendre une baffe parce qu'il aurait été trop envahissant et il a réussi à trouver le moyen de contourner le sort sur les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles...-.

« Ah, tu ne peux pas sortir ? », demandé-je encore plus idiotement à l'attention du rat qui... ma parole... du rat qui couine joyeusement comme pour me répondre.

Soit je suis plus éreintée que je ne le pensais, soit ce rat est un rat plus magique que la moyenne et il a des capacités intellectuelles hors du commun, en attendant j'en suis toujours au même point dans cette affaire : il y a un imposteur sur mon lit, j'ai un œil qui dit bouse à l'autre tellement j'ai sommeil et je parle au dit imposteur qui se plaît à me répondre en tentant de se faire comprendre.

Bien, mission de cette nuit : se lever et ouvrir au rat. Après ça je serai de nouveau tranquille. Courage Susan, tu peux le faire !

« Tu fais chier le rat, j'ai la flemme d'aller t'ouvrir. »

Je baille en prime et le squatteur d'oreiller incline sa tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif. Quoiqu'un rat ne puisse pas avoir d'expression interrogative en fait, enfin je crois. Je n'ai jamais vu de rat ayant la faculté d'interroger un humain du regard, en même temps je n'ai jamais vu de rat assez longtemps pour le savoir. Pendant un temps, sa période de fausse rébellion au cours de laquelle elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle serait une anarchiste moldue plus tard et que puisque tout le monde voulait un hibou elle aurait un rongeur, Alice avait un rat. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas les rats, alors croyez bien que je n'ai jamais prêté grande attention à celui d'Alice (qui a du reste disparu du jour au lendemain quand Frank -le meilleur ami d'Alice- a décrété qu'il était moche).

Revenons-en à notre porridge. Ou rat, au choix. Sincèrement je suis exténuée au point de ne pas savoir si je pourrais me lever sans m'écrouler au bout de dix centimètres et m'endormir par terre, ce que je ne me conseille pas parce que franchement, dormir par terre ça craint. Oui mais si je ne bouge pas, le rat ne bougera pas non plus. La patience ça va cinq minutes, je ne vais pas attendre six plombes que môssieur le squatteur daigne délaisser mon oreiller. En plus la porte est fermée et il ne pourra pas sortir, ce qui signifie qu'il va errer dans le dortoir toute la nuit. Et c'est un rat ! S'il bouffe mes chaussures ou celles de mes camarades, s'il sème la moindre crotte dans un recoin de la chambre, je m'en mordrais les doigts et ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Or je déteste m'auto-sermonner, d'habitude Lily s'en charge à ma place.

Très bien, puisque l'animal semble me comprendre...

« Tu peux pas passer par la fenêtre ? »

Celle-ci est entrouverte, comme chaque année à cette époque. Au mois d'octobre Poudlard est inondé par la pluie mais en septembre il fait encore chaud, même trop parfois et Alice ouvre la fenêtre pour nous faire un peu d'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille parce qu'elle a trop froid et qu'elle la referme. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas encore frigorifiée...

Le rat ouvre de grands yeux, comme pour me dire que je suis folle. Merci mais je le savais déjà en fait. Je pousse un soupir de plus cependant ne fais pas un geste vers la porte non plus. Môssieur ne veut pas passer par la fenêtre, pff... Y a un rebord, c'est pas comme s'il allait tomber du haut de la tour non plus. Ce rat n'est franchement pas coopératif. C'est lui qui est venu se coincer dans ma chambre, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller.

« T'sais quoi, tu m'emmerdes. »

Je baille largement sur cette révélation dont il doit se foutre comme de son premier morceau de gruyère et je m'écroule littéralement sur mon matelas. Du coin de l'œil je vois le rat se faire expulser dans les airs puis rebondir sur les draps à cause du choc. Il couine fortement, sûrement effrayé de cette petite séance de voltige, me lance un regard que je juge noir et ses moustaches s'agitent en même temps que sa longue queue. D'ailleurs elle est bien laide sa queue, on dirait un ver de terre. Mais un moche ver de terre hein...

« Queue d'ver de terre ! »

Merlin. Suis-je véritablement en train de pouffer à cause de mon jeu de mots stupide ? En plus le rat a l'air d'avoir compris que je me fiche de lui. Je ne savais pas qu'un rongeur pouvait grogner, surprenant.

« Excuse-moi. »

J'essaie également de ne plus sourire, ni rire, et m'efforce de paraître désolée en regardant le rat qui continue de me fusiller des yeux. La fatigue me fait faire des choses des plus suspectes. Enfin, au moins je sais que le rat ne risque pas de me sauter à la gorge. Il est laid mais visiblement intelligent, ça compense. Ou alors il a très bien été dressé. Au final ça revient au même, je ne risque rien et mon lit non plus. Un petit quelque chose -ma bêtise fatiguée sûrement- me dit qu'il n'osera pas me faire payer mes moqueries en urinant sur ma taie d'oreiller ou en bouffant ma cravate.

Un soupir expulsé de plus, je roule légèrement sur le côté et mon regard se porte sur le lit voisin, celui de Jody. Évidemment elle ne dort pas là. Je suppose qu'elle a encore rejoint Benjy dans son dortoir. Oh pas d'inquiétude et arrêtez de vous faire des films, Benjy est le frère de Jody. Ou bien Jody est la soeur de Benjy, en tout cas ils sont de la même famille et si Jody dort tous les soirs avec son frère depuis notre première année, c'est surtout parce que Jody est une grosse pleurnicheuse. Il n'y a jamais rien qui va avec elle. Un jour elle a eu une mauvaise note en sortilège, le lendemain elle geigne à cause d'un garçon de notre promo qui lui a fait une blague, le surlendemain elle s'est levée du mauvais pied, etc, etc.

Personnellement j'ai du mal à la supporter, je n'aime pas les gens qui se plaignent s'ils ne sont pas mes amis -ou s'ils ne sont pas moi-, mais Alice et elle s'entendent très bien et Lily prend toujours le temps de réconforter Jody si elle la trouve en train de se lamenter. C'est pitoyable je trouve. Le plus pathétique reste tout de même qu'à seize ans, la miss ne supporte pas d'assumer sa détresse toute seule. Non. Quand ça ne va pas, il y a Benjy. Ah ce bon Benjy... Le pauvre. Quoique je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment dire « le pauvre », tout le monde sait qu'il adore sa petite soeur et d'après les dires c'est quelqu'un de très franc. Si devoir partager son lit avec Jody l'irritait, je pense qu'il l'aurait repoussée depuis longtemps. En tout cas, si un soir Eric venait me trouver en pleurant et en me demandant de dormir avec lui parce qu'il ne va pas bien, l'idée d'accepter ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit.

Bref. Cette nuit encore Jody doit se sentir mal puisqu'elle a découché. Je me demande comment elle fera l'an prochain. Benjy est en septième année donc il ne sera plus là. Hé hé, pauvre petite créature qui va se retrouver sans matelas de sauvetage. Bouarf, à tous les coups Alice se sacrifiera... C'est une âme sensible Alice. Cette fille a le cœur sur la main... Comme Lily en fait... Comme Jody malgré ses jérémiades... Comme... Nan, pas comme moi.

« Tss. »

Couinement interrogatif.

Je me soulève un peu sur mes coudes pour voir le rat juste à côté de mon nez. Saloperie ! Il a profité de mon instant de réflexion pour envahir mon espace vital !

« Recule queue de ver ! », m'exclame-je dans un chuchotis et en le menaçant de mon index.

Index qui, entre parenthèses, pourrait faire une cible de choix pour ses quenottes. Surtout que je viens de l'insulter une deuxième fois. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis une as pour trouver des surnoms ?

« Queue de ver », répété-je d'ailleurs, pensive. « Queue d'ver d'terre ? Nan c'est pas beau. Queue d'ver c'est plus rapide à prononcer... Ou alors Ver de queue ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis toi ? Queue d'ver ou Ver d'queue ? »

Le rat a les yeux exorbités, apparemment aberré de voir ma connerie s'inscrire en gros et en gras sur mon front. C'est une expression à Lily ça, pour quand je dis une bêtise ou lui fais part d'une réflexion stupide. Elle dit toujours que ma connerie est en train de s'inscrire en gros et en gras sur mon front. Généralement Alice ajoute que c'est écrit à l'encre verte et que ça clignote pour mieux attirer l'attention. Elles ont de la chance d'être mes amies, sinon quoi je leur aurais fait avaler le contenu de tous les flacons que le professeur Slughorn planque dans sa réserve.

En attendant le rongeur n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question. Comment le pourrait-il au fait ? Je veux bien qu'il comprenne ce que je dis, qu'il utilise son corps pour tenter de se faire comprendre, mais là.

« Je sais ! »

Mettant ma fatigue de côté, bien trop amusée pour dormir maintenant, je m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit et dépose mes mains à plat devant le museau de Queue-d'ver-ou-Ver-d'queue-c'est-toi-qui-vois.

« Pour Queue d'ver tu poses ta patte ici (je soulève ma main droite) et pour Ver d'queue tu la poses là (c'est au tour de ma main gauche), OK ? »

Je vois le rat plisser le museau, me lancer un autre de ces regards qui tuent puis brusquement il saute sur ma main droite et...

« AÏE ! »

Je me retiens vivement de hurler plus fort encore, de laisser sortir tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me viennent à l'esprit, et repousse sans ménagement le rat de toutes mes forces avant d'agiter ma pauvre main devant moi. Comme si ça allait apaiser la douleur ! Il m'a mordu ! Ce petit salopiaud m'a mordu ! Je vais avoir la rage ! Je vais mourir ! Alice ! Lily ! Je vais mourir !

Pensez-vous que mes amies viendraient à mon secours ? Bien sûr que non. Elles n'ont même pas été alertées par mon cri de douleur, c'est dire.

Un couinement hystérique me ramène à mon principal problème : ce sale rat galeux qui vient de me refiler la rage. L'immondice grassouillet est en train de couiner à répétition, secoué d'une sorte de tremblement bizarre. Je crois... oui... Je crois qu'il rigole là. J'aurais tout vu. Un rat humain... Pour le coup je serais prête à occulter ma main défigurée et la maladie qui doit certainement s'insinuer dans mon organisme à cet instant précis. Il rigole... Il m'a mordu et il se marre. Ah ça c'est sûr, c'trop drôle.

« Très bien », siffle-je méchamment et en serrant ma main contre ma poitrine. « Main droite ? Dans ce cas ce s'ra Queue d'ver, crétin de rat. »

Il cesse aussitôt de rire. Hé ouais, la roue tourne mon gars. Je ricane à sa place avant de pleurnicher une seconde sur ma main meurtrie puis recommencer à me fiche de lui. Queue d'ver a repris son air foudroyant et en fait, j'crois que je commence à bien l'aime le bestiau. C'est pas toutes les nuits qu'un rat incroyable vient squatter votre oreiller, vous parle en langage des signes animaux, vous prouve qu'il comprend très bien l'anglais et se moque après vous avoir mordu.

Preuve de ma toute nouvelle affection pour lui, j'arrête de rire pour me contenter de sourire gentiment et j'approche ma main gauche dans sa direction. Évidemment la première réaction de Queue d'ver est de montrer ses dents -pointues n'empêche-. Ce rat a du chien ! Il a un caractère étrangement semblable au mien. Oui, je crois vraiment que je l'aime bien. Nonobstant le fait qu'il semble prêt à me (re)sauter dessus, j'appose ma paume sur son crane dressé et lui tapote la tête avant de retirer mes doigts en quatrième vitesse. Faut pas trop m'en demander non plus... Les rats sont toujours aussi laids, et celui-ci bien qu'avec un pelage très doux n'échappe pas à la règle.

« Ça t'dis un petit morceau de gâteau ? »

Couinement et hochement de museau affirmatif. Je me penche alors vers ma table de chevet qui sépare le lit d'Alice du mien, en ouvre l'unique tiroir et en sors ma célèbre boite de biscuits. Je dis célèbre et ce n'est pas pour me vanter, ma petite boite est réellement célèbre. Du moins dans le dortoirs des filles toutes années confondues. Au départ ma boite ne concernait que moi, je cuisinais un peu avant la rentrée de septembre et mettais mes petits sablés de côté que mon père ensorcelait pour qu'ils se conservent du début de l'année scolaire jusqu'aux vacances de noël que je passe toujours en famille. Une fois à la maison pour noël, j'en refaisais plusieurs fournées, et leur faisais subir le même sortilège histoire qu'ils se conservent de la rentrée de janvier à la fin de l'année.

Mon petit manège a marché les deux premières années. Ensuite il y a eu Alice. Alice qui fourre son nez partout, y compris dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. A sa décharge elle croyait que je cachais une photographie de Frank (son meilleur ami, vous vous souvenez?) dedans. C'est émouvant, déjà à l'époque elle était d'une possessivité maladive... Bref. Elle n'a évidemment pas trouvé de photo de Londubat (nan mais sérieux, Londubat quoi ! Il a un nez de troll même si Lily soutient qu'il a juste un pif en trompette), par contre mes gâteaux, ça elle les a trouvé. J'aurais dû me sentir flattée qu'elle les bouffe tous jusqu'au dernier parce qu'ils étaient _super-méga-bons_, sur le coup j'ai plus eu envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Re-bref, elle me les a tous bouffé, il a fallu que j'attende trois mois avant de pouvoir en refaire plusieurs fournées et quand j'ai eu le malheur de retourner à Poudlard, toutes les filles de Gryffondor ont eu le culot de venir me trouver pour quémander un petit biscuit. Depuis ma boite est devenue célèbre. J'aimerais bien dire que par ce biais je suis devenue célèbre aussi, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. A développer plus tard, l'heure est à la gourmandise et Queue d'ver fixe ma boite en aluminium comme s'il s'agissait de Merlin. Son museau frétille, ses moustaches s'agitent. Il doit sentir le nappage de chocolat.

« Voiiiiilà... », murmuré-je en cassant un de mes sablés en deux.

Je lui en tends un morceau dont il s'empare avec ses petites pattes.

« Surtout dis pas merci », fais-je ensuite remarquer puisque môssieur est présentement en train de se goinfrer comme s'il mangeait pour la première fois depuis trois semaines.

Il lève brièvement les yeux, secoue la tête et retourne à son repas. On va prendre ça pour un remerciement.

Tout en dégustant mon propre morceau je laisse mon regard vadrouiller ça et là. Je vois Lily sourire dans son sommeil, un rayon de lune lui éclairant le visage. Ah, elle a une boucle de ses cheveux dans le nez, ça gâche un peu le côté féminin et angélique. Avant de ne plus pouvoir m'empêcher de rire, à force je risque vraiment de réveiller tout le monde, je me tourne en vitesse vers Alice. Seulement je ne vois que son dos et sa tignasse brune qui ressemblera à un champ de bataille demain. Bon, eh bien il semblerait que Queue d'ver soit la chose la plus intéressante dans cette chambre, après moi.

« J'espère que tu te rends compte, mon cher, qu'avec tes bêtises j'ai perdu l'envie de dormir. Je vais jamais réussir à me réveiller tout à l'heure », j'ajoute en remettant ma boite à biscuits dans ma table de chevet malgré le regard larmoyant de Queue d'ver qui louche dessus. « Non t'en auras pas d'autre, t'es suffisamment empâté comme ça. »

Regard indigné du rat.

« Imagine la tête de ton maître si tu reviens et que tu es aussi gros qu'un souafle ? »

Oui, sur le coup c'est la seule comparaison qui m'est venue en tête.

Sans prêter attention à mon rongeur préféré -et le seul rongeur que je connaisse intimement- qui vient de couiner, je me rallonge sur le ventre en appui sur un de mes coudes. Mes jambes battent dans le vide, j'ai posé mon menton dans le creux de ma paume et je triture un pan de mon drap de ma main libre. Queue d'ver ne met pas longtemps avant de se (re)pointer sur mon oreiller, juste en face de ma tête. C'est qu'il prend ses aises l'imposteur.

« Toi et moi sommes pareils mon ami », continue-je sur ma lancée. « La moindre miette de sucre et blam ! Ça tombe sur les hanches, sur les cuisses, le cul, tout ce que tu voudras. »

Puisque je suis folle de parler à un animal, autant faire les choses en grand et entamer la conversation. Ça fera peut-être revenir Morphée et ses bras.

« Tu vas me dire, je ne suis pas spécialement grosse. Pas encore en fait. Mais parce que je me force à ne rien manger, pardi. Si tu voyais ma mère... on dirait Hagrid, la hauteur en moins. J'aime beaucoup Maman, mais que Merlin me préserve de lui ressembler ! »

Queue d'ver ne répond pas, forcément, mais semble se tenir attentif. Tant mieux, j'ai horreur de parler dans le vide.

« Si je veux pouvoir un jour avoir l'espoir de rencontrer un mari potentiel, mieux vaut éviter de manger tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, c'pas comme si j'avais la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un un jour. Je suis même pas fichue de me trouver un petit-ami maintenant ou d'avouer mes sentiments au seul mec susceptible de me plaire. Raaaaaah... »

Je m'étale confortablement sur mon matelas et râle contre moi-même. Le rat couine, sûrement un peu inquiet par ma soudaine crise de désespoir. Je me redresse en grimaçant et lui lance un coup d'œil énervé.

« Je déteste penser à _lui_. »

Queue d'ver doit être une commère dans le monde des rongeurs, sérieux. Parce que là il a l'air encore plus intéressé qu'avant par le tournant de notre discussion (que je suis la seule à diriger). Ça m'embête, j'ai pas envie de parler de _lui_, y penser est déjà suffisamment insupportable comme ça. Mais si je n'explique pas à mon ami ce qui se passe, il va croire que je suis vraiment folle ou que je ne le lui fais pas confiance.

…

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de parler d'un rat comme étant un ami qui pourrait m'en vouloir de ne pas lui faire confiance ?

Sushi ! Je perds la boule... Oh, ''sushi'' ? C'est l'équivalent de « zut » pour moi. Ma mère a les gros mots en horreur et à une période je devais sans doute en dire trop pour son propre bien, du coup elle m'a forcé à choisir un mot à utiliser à la place d'un « zut » ou d'un bon vieux « merde ». Sur le coup j'étais tellement surprise que je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai sorti « sushi » et ma mère a paru satisfaite. Depuis le temps c'est devenu un tic, je dis sushi à toutes les sauces (chinoises ! Ha ha... On aurait dit l'humour de Lily, faut vraiment que je dorme).

« Tu veux savoir de qui je parle ? », je préfère demander à Queue d'ver.

Après tout il veut peut-être m'entendre déblatérer d'autre chose, non ? Non. Le voilà qui bouge la tête de haut en bas, comme avant. Bon ben allons-y.

« _Lui_, c'est Remus John Lupin. »

Je n'aime pas les rats, mais j'aime encore moins le son de ma voix dès que je prononce _son_ prénom -et quand je le dis en entier c'est pire-. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a fait manger dix guimauves bien molles en même temps et que je les ai encore dans la bouche au moment de parler. C'est niais au possible, je déteste ça. Tout ce que je fais ou dis en rapport de près ou de loin avec Lupin est niais, mièvre. J'ai l'air d'une gourde. Ou d'Alice à chaque fois qu'elle revient d'un rendez-vous amoureux à pré-au-lard. Notez qu'Alice a au moins le droit naturel d'être niaise puisqu'elle sort toujours avec ses rencarts pendant un bon moment, contrairement à Lily et moi qui bataillons pour dénicher LE mec potable qui pourrait nous convenir et surtout à qui _nous_ on pourrait convenir.

J'aurais bien proposé Potter à Lily mais je tiens à ma vie.

« Nan, ne dis rien, je sais. »

Que je vous rassure, Queue d'ver n'a absolument rien dit, mais j'anticipe.

« Lupin c'est la lune... »

Queue d'ver pousse une sorte de glapissement qu'il a tenté d'étouffer. J'arque un sourcil en le regardant, un peu surprise d'être interrompue de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il semble subitement mieux et j'hésite juste une seconde avant de me relancer dans mon petit speech de fille éplorée.

« Je disais : Lupin c'est comme la lune pour quelqu'un comme moi, inaccessible, hors de portée, intouchable... Enfin t'as saisi le principe. Je dis pas que c'est un Dieu ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste qu'il est inaccessible », terminé-je ma phrase d'un ton morne. « Beaucoup de gens disent qu'il est parfait, c'est vrai qu'au premier abord on peut rien lui reprocher, mais contrairement à Matterson ce n'est pas ce côté irréprochable qui me plaît chez lui. »

J'ai sifflé le nom d'Emily, Queue d'ver y comprendra bien que je n'aime pas cette fille. En réalité je l'aimais beaucoup Matterson, c'est une serdaigle vraiment super sympa et elle fait un binôme de potion formidable, seulement elle est aussi mordue de Lupin que moi. Je l'ai su l'an dernier. Pendant le cours de Flitwick on était assises à côté et elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder Lupin -moi aussi du reste-. On aura beau dire, l'amitié entre filles est toujours sujette à la traîtrise si elle n'est pas sincère du début à la fin. La moindre poussière de mensonge ou de non-dit dans une relation et la plus douce des filles peut devenir une vraie peste.

_Je_ suis devenue une peste. Sans m'en rendre compte... J'ai compris que Matterson aimait Lupin et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. En cours j'ai arrêté de partager des nouvelles avec elle et je ne lui disais plus bonjour dans les couloirs. Au début de cette année Slughorn nous a remis ensemble en potion mais je ne lui décroche jamais un mot. Alice dit que je me sens menacée parce qu'Emily est une amie proche de Lupin qui l'aide en sortilège depuis notre troisième année. Lily a plusieurs fois essayé de me faire dire que je ne suis pas une peste, mais c'est comme ça que je me sens. Moi je suis franche et honnête. Tout ce que je dis, je le pense. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais parce que j'ai envie. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un me déplaît, je le dis ou bien mon comportement le fait comprendre.

Pas avec Matterson. Avec Matterson c'est un sourire hypocrite en entrant dans les cachots et des messes basses dans son dos quand je suis avec Lily et Alice ou comme je viens de le faire en prétendant qu'Emily aime Lupin parce qu'il paraît parfait alors que ses sentiments sont comme les miens : loin d'être superficiels. Je déteste cette peste que je suis avec elle autant que les rats.

Sushi ! Queue d'ver !

« Oups, désolée », je lance au rat qui joue avec sa queue, apparemment en train de s'ennuyer alors que je me suis perdue dans mes pensées.

Son museau se relève, il doit comprendre que je recommence à parler, et il reporte ses deux billes noires sur ma personne, attendant la suite de mon éloge à Remus.

« J'en étais à ce qui me plaisait en Lupin », repars-je sur un petit bâillement. « Beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses pour mon propre bien. Je pourrais te parler de son physique mais franchement il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. C'est pas comme Sirius ou Potter qui sont, quoi que Lily puisse penser, des purs canons. D'ailleurs quand tu regardes Lupin à côté de Sirius, tu te dis que c'est pas la même cour de récréation. Et pourtant Lupin il a... Il a un charme incroyable. Et sombre. Quand il se déplace on a toujours l'impression qu'y a un halo qui l'entoure. C'est encore pire quand il sourit ou quand il cause. Franchement parfois ça me fait même flipper, et d'autres fois j'en ai des frissons de plaisir. C'est un peu comme du sex-appeal tu vois ? »

Non, Queue d'ver ne voit pas. En prime il recommence à couiner en riant...

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi », que je bougonne en réponse.

J'attends qu'il daigne se calmer en le toisant puis reprends. Maintenant que je suis lancée sur le sujet « Lupin » c'est fini pour lui, je suis in-ta-ris-sab-le. Raison pour laquelle Alice et Lily évitent de m'amener à parler de _lui_. Raison pour laquelle j'essaie de ne pas penser à _lui_.

« Du sex-appeal, de l'attirance, ou... non... J'sais pas. Quand il est là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir des millions de sentiments différents. Le plus souvent c'est vraiment de l'attirance, et de suite après c'est de la peur. Ouais. Il a un charme à damner et en même temps il fout la trouille. T'as l'impression d'être en présence d'un prédateur. Voilà ! », je fais victorieusement en frappant mon poing droit dans ma paume gauche. « Lupin, c'est pas des bouffées de chaleur qu'il provoque comme Sirius ou Potter quand ils te font leur numéro de charme, c'est des montées d'adrénaline hallucinantes. Tu te sens en danger, et tu _cherches _le danger. Mais sinon, physiquement il est banal quand tu le regardes bien. Grand, maigrichon, cheveux trop longs qui lui tombent sur les yeux, visage commun... Sauf quand il est malade. Là évidemment, tu peux même pas le qualifier de mignon ou de banal. Il me fait penser à un grand-père à l'agonie, ça fait peine à voir. »

Et il est malade tous les deux jours... Bon, j'exagère. Lupin tombe malade au moins une fois par mois. Tout y passe. Y a eu la grippe sorcière, la grippe moldue, un rhume qui s'est mué en début de pneumonie, j'en passe et des meilleures. Ce type est maudit je pense. Même moi en seize ans je n'ai jamais eu la moitié des maladies qu'il a contracté en six ans. Et je ne peux pas dire que ça fait son charme, ce serait mentir. Quand il est malade tu te demandes toujours s'il va pas te clapser entre les bras. Quoique ça ne me dérange pas qu'il me tombe dessus, même s'il doit être mort. Au moins je n'aurais plus qu'à me suicider derrière, je crèverai heureuse.

« Concernant Lupin en lui-même, c'est déjà plus intéressant », poursuis-je avec un début de sourire débile. « Je te l'ai dit, c'est loin d'être le mec parfait même s'il donne l'impression de tout faire pour s'en rapprocher. Il est intelligent, aimable, poli, attentionné envers ses amis, toujours là pour rendre service. En fait il ferait un très bon gendre, il plairait sûrement à ma mère. Mais Lupin c'est pas seulement ça. Lupin c'est... c'est ses crises de fou-rire quand il est avec Sirius, Potter et Pettigrow. Son rire a rien de franchement humoristique, c'est hyper grave, cassé, et même son rire est sombre. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas rire totalement. »

Et Morgane sait à quel point j'aime son rire, même s'il me provoque des nœuds dans la gorge et me donne envie de pleurer en même temps.

« Lupin, c'est aussi son impatience. Tout le monde croit le contraire sous prétexte qu'il est ami avec des types qui passent leur temps à casser les pieds aux autres quand ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent. Le truc, tu vois, c'est qu'il a l'air patient quand on le compare aux autres, mais c'est totalement faux. Je l'ai vu s'énerver des dizaine de fois et c'est grisant. Il devient tout rouge, sa voix monte un peu dans les aigus et ses yeux foutraient la trouille à Dumbledore. J'adore. »

Susan, il est temps de te mettre une gifle mentale, tu vas finir par baver.

« Ensuite (nouveau bâillement, Morphée serait-elle de retour?), ensuite je vais te faire une liste rapide de tout ça et après je dors. »

Queue d'ver ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je crois bien qu'il veut me faire comprendre qu'il dormira avec moi si jamais je ferme les yeux... Beuark. Et le pire, le pire !, c'est que je serai bien obligée de dormir avec lui. Il est hors de question que je me lève pour lui ouvrir, le sommeil risquerait de repartir. Il faut que je sois en forme demain, il faut que je dorme. J'aurais qu'à l'attraper par la queue et le mettre par terre au moment où il s'y attendra le moins. Ouais, je vais faire ça.

Je m'installe sous mes couvertures tranquillement en faisant fi de Queue d'ver qui reste planté sur le haut de mon oreiller. Une fois bien allongée, mais la main prête à repousser l'intrus, je me permets un énième bâillement avant de reprendre le fil de mon ode à Remus.

« Aloors, ce que j'aime chez Lupin... Mmh, son rire, son impatience, tout son masque de perfection... Ah. Ce qui me plaît chez lui, c'est aussi ses lacunes. On a beau dire mais hormis les Sortilèges et la Défense contre les forces du mal, c'est qu'il a du mal le petit Lupin. Disons que là où certains ont des facilités, lui il a la rigueur. Il bosse beaucoup plus que la moyenne pour atteindre le niveau de ses amis. Un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas être un poids ou être en reste, un peu comme Pettigrow aussi maintenant que j'y pense. Ils travaillent beaucoup tous les deux, je leur tire mon chapeau. Et ça marche, ils rattrapent facilement le niveau de Sirius et Potter. Mais en attendant si Lupin cessait de passer quelques après-midi à la bibliothèque, je suis sûre qu'il serait complètement largué. Ce qui me plaît là-dedans... c'est sa volonté et son acharnement. Je pense que Remus est quelqu'un qui a... besoin de reconnaissance. Je pense qu'il... qu'il compense... que'que chose... ouais, truc comme ça... mphf... ué... »

**°Oo**

« Susan, tiens ! »

Je souris à Lily et récupère mon bouquin d'arithmancie tout en continuant de descendre l'escalier qui mène à la salle commune, mes deux amies sur les talons.

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin -ou plutôt quand Alice est venue me tirer de mon sommeil en hurlant que le calmar géant envahissait l'école-, Queue d'ver avait disparu de la circulation. Chose curieuse car Lily n'avait pas levé le sortilège sur la porte et cette dernière était toujours bien fermée. Sur le coup j'ai eu un peu peur que ce maudit rat ait décidé d'appliquer mon idée de passer par la fenêtre mais apparemment Alice s'est levée dans la nuit pour la fermer elle aussi et elle a assuré que le rat était toujours dans mon lit. Il _ronflait_... J'ai parlé puis dormi avec un rat qui ronfle. Enfin bref, je ne sais donc pas comment mon squatteur s'est débrouillé pour repartir et franchement je m'en fiche.

« Hey, tu as fais le devoir pour McGonagall ? », demande soudain Alice alors que nous parvenons à la salle pratiquement vide.

Beaucoup d'élèves sont déjà en train de petit-déjeuner, nous, on arrive toujours un peu plus tard. Une idée de Lily pour éviter de devoir se coltiner James Potter dès le matin puisque lui et ses amis sont incroyablement levés avant tout le monde tous les matins. Je dis incroyablement parce que moi, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de me lever aussi tôt. En tout cas le plan de Lily marche du tonnerre. Généralement Potter, Sirius, Pettigrow et Lupin reviennent dans la salle commune reprendre leurs sacs quand nous descendons à la Grande Salle.

« Non mais elle ne va pas les vérifier », assure Lily en croisant les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », m'étonne-je.

McGo ? Ne pas ramasser un devoir ? Où irait le monde !

« Elle a laissé entendre que ce devoir était facultatif et quand je lui ai demandé la confirmation, elle a dit qu'elle reprendrait la leçon où on en était, sans plus. »

Je ne sais pas où va le monde mais en tout cas Alice est cocue. C'est impossible d'avoir autant de chance comme ça et puisque Lily et moi sommes célibataires, les cornes sont pour Alice.

« Super », j'ajoute à voix haute et avec un sourire des plus ravis.

Lily me jette un regard soupçonneux, s'arrête près d'un des canapés et tape du pied. C'est son attitude de petite-miss-je-sais-tout et autant dire que je déteste cette attitude. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma mère en face de moi. Alice, bien trop heureuse de ne pas être la cible d'un tel regard pour une fois, me nargue en me tirant la langue par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

« Quoi ? », questionné-je innocemment.

« Je le savais ! »

Son cri me fait sursauter et fait taire la conversation que j'entendais en bruit de fond. Alice se met à pouffer, Lily tend son index accusateur dans ma direction et son pied tape encore plus vite sur le parquet. Elle va finir par le défoncer soit dit en passant, je refuse d'avoir des ennuis à cause d'une fille qui fait des trous dans le parquet quand elle veut sermonner ses amies à la manière maman poule.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait ! », s'époumone-t-elle en prime.

« Mais quoi ? », je répète avec un début de fou-rire.

Je sais pertinemment de quoi elle parle. J'adore la faire enrager.

« Tu n'avais pas fait ce devoir ! »

Alice prend appui sur le dossier du canapé en riant et j'ai bien du mal à ne pas l'imiter. Le pied de Lily arrête de martyriser le sol et elle baisse finalement son doigt sans pour autant s'ôter son expression maternellement déçue du visage. Je crois qu'elle essaye de me faire culpabiliser... C'est vrai que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu mes BUSEs l'an dernier, elle m'a fait travailler matin et soir pendant un mois pour que j'arrive à les décrocher.

« Oh allez, Lilyyyyy ! »

Si elle croit que je vais m'en vouloir pour si peu. En revanche pour la faire enrager ou bouder je serais prête à tout. Une Lily qui boude c'est un spectacle qui vaut la chandelle.

Je joins mes mains devant moi, imite du mieux que je peux Sirius devant McGonagall après une farce contre les serpentards, et vais jusqu'à m'agenouiller à ses pieds. Alice se tient les côtes pendant que je fais mon cinéma. Il y a quelques rires également autour de nous mais j'essaie d'en faire abstraction pour être le plus crédible possible.

« Là, tu vois, je suis par terre, je te supplies de me pardonner cette infamie. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne me risquerais à te décevoir... »

Et alors que Lily s'apprête à passer l'éponge, rouge d'embarras, je rajoute de façon bien audible :

« Promis Maman. »

Et Lily explose de rage tandis que je me relève d'un bond et pars en courant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Reviens-ici, Flaherty ! Attends que je t'attrape ! Tu paies rien pour attendre ! Et toi arrête de rire ! »

Elle s'adresse à Alice qui n'a pas bougé et dont les éclats de rire pourraient réveiller les morts. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule à se moquer de Lily, un groupe de troisième années dévisagent notre amie comme si elle était soudain devenue folle.

S'il y a une chose dont je peux être fière après ma prédisposition à la cuisine, c'est mon endurance. Aussi, contrairement à Lily qui m'a bien sûr poursuivie et dont j'entends à présent le souffle erratique du fait qu'elle ne sait absolument pas courir et ne tient pas la distance, j'arrive à la Grande Salle comme une fleur. Je souris encore, aucun point de côté à déplorer et je n'ai absolument pas l'impression d'avoir descendu trois escaliers différents, avoir parcouru six longs couloirs et avoir piqué un sprint final lorsque j'ai vu les portes de la salle de bouffe. Je suis trop forte sérieux. Bon, en toute honnêteté je dois avouer que ma respiration n'est pas très appliquée et mon cœur se débat comme un beau diable dans ma cage thoracique, mais moi au moins je suis débout.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lily. Mon amie vient de me rejoindre dans le hall et avant même de continuer à m'enguirlander ou de chercher à m'attraper -ce qui était tout de même son but initial- elle se précipite contre un mur pour s'appuyer. Alice, pimpante, apparaît peu après et se marre sous cape en voyant Lily plier en deux, le visage rouge et les boucles rousses dans tous les sens.

« Vous... deux... », grogne notre camarade en reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son souffle, « Je vous hais... C'est... officiel... »

« Mais non, mais non, tu nous adores et tu le sais ! », ricané-je avec un petit geste de la main.

« Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour », philosophe Alice de son côté.

Lily se redresse, nous foudroie du regard, puis se courbe à nouveau. Je cesse de sourire et Alice a une mimique inquiète.

« Ça va ? », demandé-je prudemment et en croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir tuer Lily.

Non parce que si c'est le cas, non seulement je m'en voudrais toute ma vie mais en plus un certain James Potter risque fort de vouloir venger sa belle et je ne tiens pas franchement à payer mon crime dans d'atroces souffrances. A la limite je préférerais encore partager mon lit avec un rat jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

« Ça va », rumine toutefois Lily.

Alice et moi échangeons un regard avant de soupirer de soulagement. La menace James s'éloigne...

« Bon, on va manger oui ou merde ? »

« Sushi », me reprend naturellement Lily qui aime beaucoup mon expression avec un petit sourire.

« Bon », je répète en feignant d'ignorer sa remarque, « on va manger oui ou sushi ? »

Mes deux amies ont un petit rire et c'est en soutenant Lily -qui menace de s'effondrer- par le bras que nous entrons d'un même pas dans la Grande Salle. Et là, c'est le drame. Nous n'avons pas fait un mètre en babillant que devant nous se dresse un véritable mur humain. Ce mur humain est constitué de quatre personnes. Quatre garçons plus précisément. Le premier s'est figé à notre vue et arbore désormais un sourire plus lumineux encore que le soleil. Le second est barricadé derrière un épais bouquin et on ne voit de lui que quelques mèches couleur paille. Le troisième hausse un sourcil poli dans un geste très aristocratique et se tourne habituellement vers ma personne. Et le quatrième croise mon regard, fait trois pas en arrière et se planque derrière le premier.

Petite charade : Mon premier s'appelle James Potter la Ventouse-ou-boulet-c'est-selon-l'humeur-de-Lily. Mon deuxième porte le nom délicieux de Remus Lupin, ce qui n'est pas sans me faire sourire niaisement. Mon troisième se nomme Sirius Black à son plus grand désespoir. Et enfin mon quatrième est le discret Peter Pettigrow.

« Suzie ! », s'exclame alors Sirius avant de s'avancer vers moi.

Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il s'exclame ainsi de la sorte. C'est pas comme si on s'était pas vu depuis perpét', on a dîné ensemble hier soir. Et je n'ai pas changé de tête du jour au lendemain non plus alors il n'y a pas de quoi beugler mon surnom -que Sirius et Sirius seul a inventé et utilise- à ma vue comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Arrête de m'appeler Suzie », que je lui grommelle sans faire grand cas de sa réaction stupide.

« Salut Evans », s'empresse de faire Potter en empêchant Sirius de me répondre.

Lily fait une horrible grimace et ne répond absolument pas à sa salutation. Je crois que durant la nuit elle a espéré que Potter subisse un sortilège d'amnésie et ne se souvienne pas d'elle.

« Bien dormi ? », continue quand même le binoclard au yeux bien noirs.

Honnêtement, je l'admire Potter. Il court après un mirage depuis bientôt deux ans et il reste persuadé, quoique Lily puisse lui dire, qu'il finira par l'attraper. C'est beau l'amour, c'est beau de rêver et c'est beau l'espoir, mais il y a des limites à mon avis. Tiens ! Prenez mon cas par exemple : en ce moment Lupin est en train de lire et le ciel pourrait lui tomber sur la tête qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'agite devant lui en faisant mon intéressante dans l'espoir qu'il me remarque. Il sait que j'existe, il me sourit et me dit bonjour quand je le croise dans les couloirs, et ça me suffit amplement. Je ne pourrais jamais piétiner ma fierté en allant jusqu'à ramper à ses pieds pour qu'il sorte avec moi. Non c'est non. Impossible c'est impossible. C'est triste, c'est con, mais c'est comme ça.

« Très bien si on oublie le fichu rat de Susan qui ronfle. »

La remarque d'Alice me tire de mes pensées. Quand je disais qu'elle avait le cœur sur la main, je ne parlais pas en l'air. Pour preuve elle vient de répondre à ce pauvre Potter à qui Lily n'accorde aucune miette de son attention. Et je suis fière de mes amies. Elles sont fidèles à elles-mêmes, c'est émouvant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon rat », soupiré-je malgré mon regain d'affection pour Alice.

« Alors explique moi pourquoi tu lui as tapé la causette au beau milieu de la nuit », intervient Lily avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lève mon index, prends mon air le plus savant et ferme les yeux en me tournant vers elles.

« Je t'apprendrais qu'à trois heures du matin les neurones de l'être humain, surtout mes neurones à moi, sont dans une phase dite de déconnexion. Il se peut effectivement que j'ai parlé à ce foutu rongeur mais je ne me souviens absolument pas de la teneur de notre conversation et j'ajouterai que ce rat a été obligé de rester avec nous parce que _tu_ avais ensorcelé la porte. En clair Alice, c'est la faute de Lily si tu as subi des ronflements que tu as de toute manière été la seule à entendre. »

Je rouvre mes paupières et rabaisse ma main. Alice et Lily me contemplent, des étoiles rieuses dans les yeux -ne cherchez pas à savoir si une étoile peut être rieuse, c'est une de mes expressions-, et nous nous mettons à rire en même temps.

« J'ai pas tout compris... », lâche cependant Potter près de nous.

On l'avait un peu oublié celui-ci. Je lui décoche un sourire histoire qu'il se sente pas trop vexé et il y répond avant de jeter un furtif coup d'œil à Pettigrow dans son dos. Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque à quel point Pettigrow semble étrange aujourd'hui. En temps normal il rigole avec Sirius de l'attitude de Potter puis il retourne parler avec Lupin, tandis que là il se cache et quand je croise son regard il se détourne abruptement en tentant de se faire plus petit encore. J'arque un sourcil incrédule. Il a peur de moi ?

« Tu m'as trompé avec un rat ? »

Je me détourne aussitôt de Pettigrow et tire la langue à Sirius qui fait mine d'être scandalisé.

« Désolée mon chou, les queues des rongeurs font des merveilles et tu ne leur arrives pas à la cheville. »

Lily roule des yeux, Alice rougit avant de pouffer et moi, toute fière de mon jeu de mots -qui aurait provoqué la mort avancée de ma mère-, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Sirius semble aussi fier de moi que je ne l'ai été de mes deux amies un peu plus tôt. Normal, c'est un peu lui qui m'a éduqué... si on peut dire ça comme ça. On va plutôt dire qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde

« Rien qu'une nuit, Suzie. Offre moi une nuit en ta compagnie, laisse-moi te montrer les merveilles que je peux faire et je te jure que les rats n'auront qu'à aller se rhabiller. »

Sirius tend sa paume ouverte devant moi. Je délies une de mes mains et m'empresse de lui en taper cinq.

J'adore ce mec. Je l'ai toujours adoré. En première année il a été mon seul ami et même si après il s'est d'avantage tourné vers ses copains de dortoir tout comme je me suis tournée vers Alice, Lily et Jody, on est resté proche. Sirius Black n'est ni mon confident, ni mon meilleur ami -puisque j'en ai qu'un dans la catégorie garçon-, ni mon grand-frère de cœur. Il est mon ami. Mon plus précieux ami au masculin. Il n'y a pas une journée qui puisse passer sans qu'on ne se retrouve pour délirer, et j'aime ça. Alice et Lily sont absolument géniales malheureusement leur plus grand défaut est leur amour pour la lecture. Si elles ne sont pas à la bibliothèque, elles sont installées dans la salle commune avec un roman moldu -ramené par Lily-. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il fait bon avoir un Sirius Black pour ami.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Sir', c'est aussi et surtout qu'il ne pose jamais de questions d'ordre privé. J'en fais de même avec lui. Si vraiment il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas James -qu'il considère comme son frère-, Lupin ou Pettigrow, il sait qu'il m'a sous la main et c'est un sentiment réciproque. Ça nous a toujours suffi comme relation. Pour que vous compreniez bien il faudrait peut-être aussi que je parle de notre point commun : un bout de caractère partagé. Sirius et moi privilégions l'amitié à tout ce qui peut exister sur Terre. L'amitié passe avant l'amour, passe avant la famille (on n'est pas gâtés contrairement à l'étudiant lambda, c'est la vie). Toute notre vie tourne autour de nos amis.

Un jour, l'an dernier, une fille a demandé à Sir' de sortir avec elle. Son premier réflexe a été de demander à ses amis si cette fille avait l'air sympa. Bon, pas de chance pour elle il s'est avéré que Potter a dû avouer être déjà sorti avec et qu'apparemment, elle faisait une piètre petite amie. Mais bref, on s'en fout. L'important c'est le message dans cette réaction qui aurait pu être la mienne à tous points de vue. L'amitié avant tout. Ça désespère Alice qui me répète que je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse si je me contente de mes amis, que j'ai besoin d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Je prendrais l'eau sans complément, merci bien. Enfin... Je suis_ amour_euse, de Lupin vous vous souvenez ?, seulement de une je sais qu'il est inaccessible et de deux même si je sortais avec lui, je resterais collée à Lily, Alice et Sirius à longueur de temps.

Comme l'a dit un de mes deux seuls ex, je suis la pire copine qu'un mec puisse cauchemarder d'avoir et en même temps la meilleure dont on puisse rêver.

Pourquoi ? Ben parce que je suis très copain/copain, je m'adapte à tous les comportements quand une personne me plaît. Quand je suis avec Lily mon côté le plus survolté est mis en avant, quand je suis avec Alice je peux devenir incroyablement douce et calme, avec Sirius je pars dans un monde où le réalisme, les lois et les règlements n'existent pas. Alors quand je sors avec quelqu'un, je fais pareil, je m'adapte. Je m'accorde. Imaginez bien qu'avec un mec, je deviens par conséquent plus masculine. La partie de moi vulgaire et garçon manqué prend le dessus, ce qui amène généralement à deux périodes au sein de mon couple. La première : le mec m'adore et on se marre tout le temps. La seconde : le mec souhaiterait avoir une vraie copine, une fille vraiment fille, et commence à se lasser.

Je n'en ai jamais été malheureuse, j'ai mes amis qui eux m'aiment comme je suis. Et ont tout intérêt à continuer à le faire s'ils veulent vivre vieux.

« Flaherty ! »

Surprise, je fais un bond sur place et Sirius se fout de ma gueule avec Alice et Lily.

« Sushi, je rêvassais, désolée », m'excuse-je auprès de Potter qui vient de me ramener au moment présent.

« A quoi tu pensais pour avoir cette tête de détraquée ? », se marre Sirius.

Une tête de détraquée ? J'ai fait une tête de détraquée ? A quoi je pensais déjà ? Sushi grillé ! J'm'en souviens plus. Attendez, attendez. Sirius, amitié, amis. Ah, j'y suis, la menace mentale selon laquelle si mes amis me tournaient le dos ils en prendraient pour leur grade, parole de moi.

« A rien », conclus-je d'un ton légèrement las.

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas un _quoi_ mais un _qui_ », lance soudain Potter avec de la malice dans le creux de ses fossettes. « Tu pensais à quelqu'un Flaherty ? »

Sans me démonter et tout en réprimant vaillamment cette partie de moi qui aurait voulu que je me tourne en direction d'un certain Lupin pour voir sa réaction si je répondais un « oui » de midinette qu'on voit en couverture de magazines, j'appréhende Potter d'un regard consterné.

« Oui, au rat qui est venu squatter mon lit la nuit dernière. Je me demandais s'il accepterait d'aller mordre tes attributs masculins dans la nuit qui vient si je le lui demandais. »

A mes mots, les garçons ont la réaction la plus étrange que je ne leur ai jamais connu.

James et Sirius se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Peter, le sondent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Pettigrow, lui, devient plus rouge encore qu'une écrevisse et a une fascinante grimace de ce qui semble être du dégoût. Ce que j'ai dit n'a rien de vraiment dégoûtant, je crois que je passe à côté de quelque chose, une blague entre eux peut-être. Je demanderai à Sirius plus tard. Oh, la réaction de Lupin ? J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas cherché à regarder. Personnellement je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec un sourire de goule sur le visage pour le restant de la journée, or, dès que j'ai le malheur de voir les yeux de Remus ou d'entendre sa voix -ou son rire- ma bouche n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Là, j'essaie de minimiser les dégâts.

Tant que je ne verrais pas ses yeux, tout ira bien.

« Bon, non pas que nous ayons autre chose à faire de plus important que parler avec vous mais.. Oh ! Eh ben si, en fait on a quelque chose à faire de plus important. »

Ça c'est ma Lily. Et sous l'œil désespéré de Potter qui en a arrêté de rire, toujours sous le rire de Sirius et toujours sans comprendre l'attitude de Pettigrow, Lily m'empoigne le bras et m'entraîne avec elle, Alice sur les talons. Je soupire discrètement après quelques pas. Bien sûr je reverrai Sir' et les autres tout à l'heure, mais c'était Lupin devant moi. Que je n'ai pas regardé, et alors ? Si vous croyez que c'est facile vous. Ça fait trois ans que j'essaie de passer à autre chose, de mettre ce béguin dans le tiroir de l'oubli (ce tiroir est un endroit bien pratique dans votre cerveau où vous pouvez mettre sous scellé toutes les merd-sushis qui ont pu vous tomber dessus et dont vous avez honte).

Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas craqué ! Ha ha ha, je n'ai pas un seul instant cherché à croiser ses jolis yeux tellement banaux. C'est un pas de plus vers la réussite. Encore quelques temps et je pourrais fermer le tiroir de l'oubli. Dans dix ans je le rouvrirai et quand je verrai le triste épisode « Lupin » j'en pleurerai de rire.

Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

« J'ai faim. »

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>J'admets que ça ne paye pas de mine... En fait c'est carrément niais et débile, mais bon, ça me trottait dans la tête.<p>

Remarques ?


End file.
